


My Favorite Smell, You

by jessi_08



Series: Home [4]
Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda is at Hilary's for a visit and notices something is off with her. This discovery leads to them going to the store in the middle of the night to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Smell, You

Amanda snuggled back into Hilary’s arms, she missed the taller woman spooned her. She turned her head and planted a kiss on Hilary’s bicep allowing her eyes to close, and sleep to start taking over her. Suddenly her eyes shot wide, she pressed her nose into Hilary’s arm slightly.

“What are you doin?” Hilary mumbled as Amanda pressed her nose into her arm again.

“You smell different,” Amanda accused and Hilary groaned.

“What? No, I don’t. Go to bed,”

“Hils, you do, you always smell like you, right here,” Amanda kissed Hilary’s bicep once again. “Today, you don’t,”

“You are insane,”

“No, I am not, no matter what you smell like you… even after hard games and you haven’t showered yet or just getting outta the shower, or… you don’t smell like you. You smell like Phil,” Amanda accused, making a face, she attempted to wiggle out of Hilary’s grip to no avail.

“Oh damn, yeah I ran out of soap. I forgot, I used some of Dugg’s old… where are you going?” Hilary groaned as Amanda broke free of Hilary’s grasp.

“The store,”

“It’s two am Manda!” Hilary whined as Amanda threw a shirt at her.

“Wal-Mart's open,”

“I am not getting up to go buy soap in the middle of the night,”

“Hilary, I did not fly all the way out here to spend a week with you just to have you smell like my brother…” Amanda countered, hands on her hips, neither were going to budge at this rate. Finally Amanda crawled back into the bed, pouting, she snuggled back into Hilary and pathetically said, “Babe, you don’t smell like you… it’s like I’m not home…” 

“Fuck, get up,” Hilary groaned, pushing a smirking Amanda out of bed. She yawned, climbing out of bed, and grabbed a pair of sweats, looking up at Amanda before she could say anything. “We’re going to Wal-Mart, it’s two am, I’m wearing my fucking sweats,” She growled and Amanda threw her hands up, smiling.

“I was just going to point out those were my sweats,” She said, chuckling. Hilary looked down and noticed that yes, she had indeed put Amanda’s sweats on and they were more than a few inches short on her.

“I’m not changing,” Hilary pouted and Amanda laughed.

“Alright, you’ll fit right in on the people of Wal-Mart website,” Amanda said turning to leave, she heard Hilary scoff and the sweats hit the floor. She leaned against the doorjamb waiting for Hilary to hurry up and join her. When the taller woman finished she walked over to Amanda, dropping her hands to the blonde’s hips, pulling her close.

“You sure you want to go out?” Hilary husked, leaning down to kiss Amanda. Amanda melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Hilary’s neck, keeping her in the kiss.

“Yeah,” She said back, kissing her again. “We’ll be quick,” She promised, intertwining their fingers she tugged Hilary out of the apartment. Hilary grabbed her keys and a snapback before allowing Amanda to drag her down the hallway. Hilary couldn’t help but laugh at the stubbornness of the younger woman, she wrapped an arm around Amanda’s hips, pulling her back against her, kissing up her neck.

“You’re such a bossy one,” Hilary whispered, biting Amanda’s ear.

“I only get to see you for short periods, and I fucking miss you,”

“So you’re going to make me go out in the middle of our first night together to buy soap?”

“Yup,”

“You’re an odd one Kess,” Hilary smiled against Amanda’s neck as they waited for the bus to show up. “Wait… you’re going to make me shower when we get back aren’t you?”

“Why else would we be going to buy soap at two am?”

“Fucking hell Amanda!” Hilary groaned and Amanda laughed, turning to face Hilary.

“Trust me, I’ll make it worth your while,” She said, kissing her quickly.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Hilary groaned, still she allowed the blonde to drag her onto the bus and to the store. Hilary pulled Amanda into her lap as they sat on the mostly deserted bus, she dropped her chin to Amanda’s shoulder.

“So… they want to test me again,” Amanda said quietly after a few minutes.

“Yeah?”

“They think I can go back out on the ice,” Amanda said, fiddling with Hilary’s snapback turning it backwards. Hilary knew she was nervous, so she just tightened her grip on her, kissing her cheek.

“That’s what you want still, right?”

“I don’t know…” Amanda said honestly, snuggling herself back into Hilary, taking comfort in the woman’s embrace. “I’m scared Hil, what if I get hurt again,”

“Then we deal with it again,”

“It was terrible,”

“Manda, the choice is yours, I will support you no matter what. Yes I’ll be honest I want you back on the ice with me. I would love nothing more, but you are so much more important than that. I want you happy and healthy, and if that means you don’t come back, then you don’t come back,” 

“I miss it so much Hils,” 

“I know you do,” Hilary kissed Amanda’s cheek. “This is our stop,”

“Oh, I forgot,” Amanda admitted and stood up, Hilary linked their hands once again as they walked toward the store. 

“I’ll support you no matter what Amanda, I promise,”

“I know you will,” Amanda smiled at her. “Now, let’s find your soap,” Amanda smiled and Hilary laughed, pulling her toward the shower aisle. Hilary grabbed a package of her normal soap, and another bottle of Dugg’s body wash, earning a glare from Amanda.

“What? I owe her a bottle! I used all her’s,”

“How long have you been out?”

“Well… about that…” Hilary said, looking at the floor, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Oh my god you are so lazy,” 

“Hey, she had two bottles! And I hate stores!” 

“Oh, Hils… I have no idea how I love you,” Amanda said and Hilary beamed at her. 

“But you do,”

“Do what?”

“Love me,”

“Of course I love you, my big dork,” Amanda grabbed a box of cereal as they walked down the center aisle, earning a look from Hilary. “What, we’re here, we need them and neither of us want to make another trip,” 

“True, speaking of… maybe we should go pick up some other things,”

“Define other things?” 

“Maybe we should get a cart,” Hilary said slyly, Amanda rolled her eyes but kissed her.

x-x-x

“Ok we went for soap and we came back with 70 dollars with of stuff,” Hilary whined as they walked into the apartment.

“Well you haven’t gone shopping in weeks apparently. Remind me to tell Decks that she needs to drag you to the store on her weekly trips,”

“No,”

“Yes, or you’ll end up starving to death,” Amanda said, giving Hilary a pointed look and the older woman shut up. “Now, where is that soap?” She smirked and Hilary started quickly going through the bags to find the soap, Amanda pulled her toward the bathroom, discarding her shirt as they went.

x-x-x

Hilary pulled Amanda closer to her, kissing the back of her head. The blonde was snuggled against her exactly how they had started their night hours earlier. Except now Hilary and her were both sated and clean, hair still wet from their shower.

“Is that better Kess?” Hilary asked, noticing Amanda had once again buried her nose in Hilary’s arm.

“Perfect, it’s my favorite smell in the world, you,” she said kissing Hilary’s arm. Hilary smiled, kissing the back of Amanda’s head again.

“It’s good to have you home Manda,” Hilary said softly, listening to Amanda’s breathing even out. Hilary grinned, she’s sure she fell even more in love with the woman tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think about this one!


End file.
